


Opportunity

by Kabutenji



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabutenji/pseuds/Kabutenji
Summary: Pure PWP. Sho, Aiba, and Nino are in a bedroom and have sex.





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two pictures: [one](https://kabutenji.dreamwidth.org/file/668.jpg), [two](https://kabutenji.dreamwidth.org/file/302.jpg).

It was Aiba who broke the standstill they had found themselves in, by suddenly grabbing Nino's t-shirt and pulling it almost violently. Nino opened his mouth to say something, but it was then that Sho decided to also make his move, and firmly grabbed his jaw, holding it in place so that all that came out of the smaller man's mouth was a frustrated growl.

Sho forced Nino to turn his head towards him, and preemptively shut him up again with a kiss. He wasted no time before plunging his tongue into Nino's open mouth. It was over quickly, and when Sho moved away, Aiba urged Nino to raise his arms, so that he could pull his t-shirt off. Once Nino's chest was exposed, the other two men pushed him down until his back was on the bed. Looking up at his groupmates, Nino felt his breath catch in his throat at the hungry look on Aiba's face, while Sho's expression seemed more calm and calculating.

Almost as a test, Nino made an attempt at sitting back up, but neither Sho nor Aiba lessened the pressure on his chest, still silently staring down at him. Once they were sure the younger man wasn't going to try getting back up again, Aiba moved his hand away, and grinned as he instead bent down to attack Nino's nipple with his mouth. He gave it a slow lick before softly blowing on it. Nino shivered at the cold sensation, whilst Aiba bit at the soft flesh, Sho not-so-gently pinched his other nipple. Nino groaned and tried arching himself into the touch, wanting more of it.

Aiba happily complied with the unvoiced request, and taking the nipple in his mouth, he alternated sucking on it and circling it with his tongue. He was enjoying himself and the groans coming from Nino, but stopped when he realized Sho wasn't doing anything but staring at him with dark eyes. He raised his head a little to give the man a better look, but kept his mouth open and his tongue out, a trail of saliva still connecting it to Nino's nipple. The sight caused Sho's eyes to cloud over, and the man almost lunged forward, grabbing Aiba's t-shirt and using it to pull him up before mashing their mouths together.

Nino wanted to be annoyed at the stolen attention from him, but from his position on the bed, the view of Sho and Aiba kissing above him was a heady sight, and he couldn't bring himself to complain. After some staring, he decided it was time to get rid of more clothes. He managed to kick off his own pants before getting to work on Sho's. But the man was kneeling on the bed, and without help the task was impossible. Desire made Nino determined, though, so he unbuckled Sho's jeans and pulled them down as far as he could. Urgently, he mouthed at the man's underwear, feeling the half hard dick beneath the fabric.

Smiling into the kiss, Sho let Nino struggle for a while longer in the position he was in between his and Aiba's bodies. Right as he was about to finally move, Aiba pushed on his chest enough to make him stumble backwards a little, and he got off the bed. Aiba and Nino shared a wicked grin and followed him. Immediately getting to work and removing his pants and underwear. This time Sho went along with it, and soon found himself standing there naked. In front of him, Aiba and Nino were kneeling on the ground, looking up at him with their best attempts at innocence. The image was ruined by Aiba constantly shifting his weight from one knee to the other, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his obvious hard-on, while Nino had already shoved a hand in his underwear.

Sho looked down at them and couldn't stop himself from smiling a little smugly at the state they were in. Nino licked his lips in clear anticipation, and Sho's smile widened.  
"Clothes off, first," he ordered, and the two quickly got up.  
It took a moment for Nino to kick off his boxers, then he moved to help Aiba, who was the only one left still fully clothed. They both snickered as the taller man tried not to lose his balance when removing his t-shirt while Nino was trying to get his pants off. Once everything was taken care of, the two went back to their position in front of Sho.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Sho, pumping his dick a couple of times to get himself fully hard. As soon as Sho removed his hand, it was replaced by Nino's, stroking him slowly as he took the head into his mouth. Nino never broke eye contact with Sho, and purposefully made the most obscene slurping noises he could as he started sucking on the hard flesh. Sho narrowed his eyes and grabbed Nino's head, pulling his hair in the process and enjoying the wince the man tried to hide.

Meanwhile, Aiba was enjoying himself licking and sucking on Sho's balls, gripping Sho's hip with one hand while jerking himself off with the other. He didn't bother looking at what the other two were doing until he heard a choking noise and noticed Sho had used his hold on Nino's head to push him to take more of his dick into his mouth than the man could handle. Nino quickly backed off, and Aiba moved to nuzzle his cheek, also grabbing his cock and jerking it in an attempt to distract the man as he spluttered a couple of times while regaining his breath. Nino then groaned when he felt Aiba's hand slip from his cock, squeezing his balls and then move until a finger was probing his asshole.

While Sho went to grab the lube from his bag, Aiba and Nino moved to the bed, making out. Nino was lying on his back, his legs splayed as Aiba worked one finger inside him. Sho took a moment to enjoy the scene and decide how to proceed. Decision made, he ordered, "Move over, Masaki."  
Aiba grumbled, but got off Nino and moved to his side, jerking himself off instead. Sho uncapped the lube and spread some on two of his fingers before slowly pushing them inside Nino. The smaller man's skin was flushed with arousal. His tongue peeked out of his mouth to wet his lips, still swollen from the blowjob. He painted an erotic picture that the other two men couldn't resist. While Sho withdrew his hand to pour lube on his dick, Aiba scooted closer to Nino and grinned down at him as he held his dick in front of his face. Nino groaned in annoyance, but propped himself up a little on his elbows and turned his head so that he could get Aiba's dick into his mouth. It wasn't a particularly comfortable position, and he could hardly move his head enough, but before he could try to reposition himself, Sho had grabbed his hips, and after positioning his dick at Nino's entrance, was slowly entering him.

At the feeling of Sho's hard dick inside him, Nino moaned loudly, and raised his hips to give the man better access, then did his best to relax his mouth as Aiba started thrusting into it. Soon Sho started moving, too, fucking his ass in a slow steady rhythm. For a while Nino enjoyed lying there and taking the both of them, but as his orgasm began to build so did his frustration at his inability to touch himself in his current state. And the other two weren't doing it for him, either.  
Sho was feeling himself getting close to release as well, and he picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Nino's ass quicker and more frantically. He wanted to hold on longer, but the sight in front of him wasn't of any help. Aiba was holding Nino's head with one hand while thrusting himself into his mouth, and Nino was doing his best to suck him off. Sho closed his eyes, but it was too late, and a couple hard thrust later he was coming inside Nino. He didn't stay still for long, and after pulling himself out he finally let go of Nino's hips and moved his hands to his hard dick, roughly stroking it. It didn't take long for Nino to come as well, the white liquid hitting both his and Sho's chest.

After his orgasm, Nino was spent, and his jaw was really starting to hurt, but he didn't feel like shifting to a better position to continue blowing Aiba, so he tried to push him away, but the man wouldn't let go.  
"Come on, Nino-chan, just a bit more," pleaded Aiba, not wanting to have to jerk himself off to completion. But then Sho moved off the bed and motioned him over. Aiba finally let go of Nino, and went to sit at the edge of the bed with spread legs. He was eager for Sho, who didn't waste any time in kneeling down in front of him and taking his dick into his mouth. Looking down, Aiba moaned loudly at the sight of Sho's lips wrapped around his dick, and enjoyed the feeling of the older man's warm mouth expertly sucking him off. It didn't take long before he was coming down Sho's throat, the man using his hand to make sure he was finished off.

Aiba let out a satisfied moan and flopped down on the bed, blindly reaching for Sho to make him follow, and the man got back onto the bed next to him. After a few minutes Nino got up, "First shower is mine," he said, heading for the bathroom, but then he noticed Sho and Aiba perk up and get ready to follow him, and added, "Don't even think about it."


End file.
